


Rabia Ciega

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/M, RP based
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee y Terezi disfrutan de su kismessitud</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La fiesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hacheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacheron/gifts).



> Distintos POVs

De momento la fiesta te está resultando un poco aburrida. Es decir, has pasado horas preparándote para el evento de los highblood para celebrar vete tu a saber qué dia en el que se lucieron. Has elegido meticulosamente el vestido que se pega insinuantemente sobre todo en tu mejor rasgo, el trasero. Has gastado gran parte de tu sueldo en el vestido, seda blanca de la mejor calidad, un corte que recuerda al lejano Este Alterniense, que deja una de tus piernas al descubierto casi por completo. Y la lencería, negra en contraste, provocativa más que cómoda, una de las medias y el liguero claramente visible y que si no quieres que se vea nada más, no debes agacharte. Con el toque final del maquillaje, elegante y algo exótico, un trabajo de horas y horas hasta que ha estado perfecto.

Demonios, si hasta has conseguido la aprobación de Kanaya respecto a tu aspecto.

Y aún así, bueno, esto está resultando más aburrida de lo que hubieses pensado.

Algo capta tu atención desde el otro lado de la sala.

Gamzee.

Y madre del amor de lusus, ¿desde cuando le sientan tan bien los trajes? Eso tiene que ser inmoral o ilegal, seguro, joder.

Te hace un gesto con la cabeza, acompañado de una sonrisa cabrona de saber algo que tu no sabes, antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas.

Mierda.

No tardas ni un segundo en dejar tu copa en la mesa más cercana y salir tras él, pero no corriendo, no. Andando. Cosa que te cuesta más de lo que querrías admitir jamás.

Maldito payaso.

La habitación es una salita auxiliar, decorada con mucho lujo, con un sofá en el que cabría una cantidad indecente de gente, frente a una chimenea encendida con más decoraciones de oro que los bajos de la Condesce.

Mucho lujo, casi demasiado.

Y en medio de la habitación está Gamzee, mirando las llamas de la chimenea con expresión… ¿ausente? ¿Meditativa?

Los segundos pasan, comenzando a hacerse eternos y en tu cara comienza a aparecer una mueca de disgusto. ¿Te ha traído aquí para nada?

Te impacientas y molestas a partes iguales cada segundo que pasa.

—¿G4MZ33 QU3 D3M-?

No llegas a acabar la frase, antes de que llegues a pronunciar la siguiente letra te encuentras con la espalda contra la pared, los brazos sobre tu cabeza, tus muñecas sujetas con fuerza por las manos de Gamzee mientras te besa con ansias, saboreando hasta el último rincón de tu boca.

Con un gruñido le empujas, liberándote por un instante antes de que te agarre de nuevo, dándote la vuelta y aplastándote de cara contra la pared, tus muñecas sujetas ahora por una de sus manazas a tu espalda.

Sueltas un gruñido, furioso, lo que hace que el suelte una risa baja, divertida.

Cabrón.

Notas sus dedos echando a un lado la tela de tu vestido, la rápida inhalación de Gamzee al ver el tanga negro… y los segundos de absoluto silencio antes de que te suelte un azote realmente doloroso que, sabes perfectamente, te va a dejar marca.

El muy cabrón te está marcando.

Y, sin embargo, tienes que morderte el labio para no gemir ante el azote, gemido que se corta de golpe cuando, tras apartar el tanga no muy delicadamente, Gamzee te introduce de golpe la mitad del tentáculo…

… por el agujero equivocado.

La primera embestida te saca todo el aire de los pulmones. Con la segunda hace que cojas aire como si te estuvieras ahogando. La tercera hace que aprietes los dientes tan fuerte que jurarias que han crujido. Tras la cuarta intentas contraatacar, liberarte, lo que únicamente consigue que Gamzee te lanze boca abajo sobre el sofá.

Mientras te intentas levantar, Gamzee se ha librado de la chaqueta de la camisa, acercándose lentamente mientras se desabrocha el pantalón y lo baja lo justo para enseñar esa monstruosidad que ha estado destrozando tu trasero unos segundos atrás. Todo eso con una sonrisa que te hace querer patearle la cara.

Te das cuenta de tu error al quedarte mirándole en vez de acabar de ponerte en pie pues, al estar a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, solo le lleva un par de movimientos de tus tobillos, de tus muslos, para colocarte justo donde y como quiere. A cuatro patas sobre el sofá, con las caderas bien accesibles para lo que él quiera.

Y vuelve a entrar en ti, esta vez, gracias a la Dolorosa, por el sitio correcto.

Intentas darte la vuelta, para estar cara a cara con él. Lo consigues. O él te lo permite. En esos momentos no estás muy segura de nada.

Entre la nueva posición, un buen tirón de caderas y unas embestidas entusiastas por su parte consigue entrar en ti por completo, arrancándote un grito al sentirte total y completamente llena de él.

El muy cabrito sonríe, se cree que el grito ha sido de dolor y no porque estés disfrutando.

Pobrecito iluso.

Le sonries burlonamente, hasta encuentras suficiente control como para lanzarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo.

Eso le ha cabreado, puedes decirlo por la manera en que aparta los tirantes del vestido y, con un tirón brusco, el sujetador después.

La sonrisa burlona se amplía y desaparece al hundir él los colmillos primero en uno de tus pechos y luego en el otro, lamiendo después la sangre que ha hecho brotar con la lengua.

Gilipollas.

Le agarras del pelo y pegas un tirón tal que seguramente te quedarás con algún mechón en las manos, levantando su cabeza de tus pechos para besarle. Un beso todo colmillos y lengua, salvaje y violento, Que hace que acabéis con mordiscos en labios y lengua y que vuestras sangres se mezclen. Y mientras él parece que quiera exprimir tus pechos con esas manazas, apretandolos con un ansia de hacerte sentir no se sabe muy bien si dolor, placer, o ambos.

Ambos es bueno..

De repente Gamzee se detiene, sacando el tentáculo aún convulso de tu interior y dejándolo caer sobre tu vientre, manchando irremediablemente tu vestido de morado, mientras se deja caer a tu lado en el sofá, exhausto, satisfecho y cansado. Vulnerable.

Parpadeas, sorprendida.

Es decir.

¿En serio?

¿Ya?

Ni de coña esto se queda así.

 

#### ~~~o0o0o~~~

 

Estás disfrutando de tu momento de merecido extasis despues de darle lo que se merece a tu kismessis cuando ésta se levanta del sofá, con una sonrisa socarrona digna de las Pyrope, toda colmillos, y comienza a bajarse el vestido, lenta y sensualmente, tirándolo después a un lado con la punta del zapato... que lleva en un pie... unido a una pierna enfundada en unas medias... sujetas por un liguero sumamente...

Se te abren los ojos cuando lanza también el sostén a un lado.

Mierda puta.

Se está dando la vuelta, bajando el tanga y dándote una visión perfecta de… de todo, joder, de todo.

Vale, puede que tu jodido tentáculo esté agotado, pero está muy interesado en el espectáculo y oye, si hay que sacrificarse por la causa, el dispuesto, más que dispuesto, ansioso.

Y qué coño, tú también.

Se acerca, tanga en mano, y lo engancha en uno de tus cuernos, dejando que parte de la tela caiga junto a tu cara y huele a...

Sabías que hay una razón de que sea precisamente ella y no otra persona la que llena tus negros.

Te da un tirón de los cuernos y acabas en una posición rara, a medias de rodillas en el suelo, y entonces da un tirón de pelo, poniéndote una rodilla en el cuello y empujando hasta que tienes los omoplatos apoyados en el jodido sofá, mientras sigues de rodillas, en una posición extraña e incómoda.

Aprieta más con la rodilla en tu garganta, y joder si eso no hace que tu tentáculo se agite, totalmente despierto de nuevo y emocionado por el curso de los acontecimientos, mientras te ata las muñecas a tus tobillos, pasando la cuerda por tu cuello de una manera rara. Das un tirón y, efectivamente, la cuerda se hinca con fuerza en tu cuello. Cuanto más tires, más va a estrangularte. Empiezas sin poder evitarlo a gotear sobre el suelo.

Kinky.

Se agarra de tus cuernos y agradeces que no pese más cuando pone una rodilla en cada uno de tus hombros, haciendo que estos duelan del peso y la posición, y lo siguiente que sabes es que te ha plantado el nook en la cara.

Ey, hola.

Te araña los cuernos, diciendo algo que no llegas a escuchar, demasiado intoxicado por la visión que tienes delante, por el jodido olor que te está volviendo loco.

Como para puto pensar en lo que esté diciendo, cojones.

Vuelve a arañarte los cuernos, lo cual te arranca un gruñido, y te arrea dos bofetones que te dejan la cara picando y ardiendo.

—H3 D1CHO QU3 L3 D3S BU3N USO 4 3S4 L3NGU4… POR UN4 V3Z...

Oh.

¡Oh!

Eso es algo que puedes hacer perfectamente, mejor de lo que ella se espera o imagina, así que empiezas a lamerla con lentitud al principio, sin dejar un rincón por explorar, saboreandola bien.

Pese a lo mucho que disfrutas de su olor, de su sabor, de su suavidad, estaría mucho mejor si hiciese un poco de caso a tu pobre y desatendido tentáculo. Bueno, quizás un poco no, mucho. Si, ciertamente estaría mucho mejor si estuviese a horcajadas sobre tí, empalada, montándote, de modo que incluso atado pudieses acceder a su cuello y a sus pechos.

Sueltas un gruñido bajo ante la imagen mental, que al reverberar hace que suelte un gemido que te vuelve loco.

Estás tan cerca, si tan solo pudieses hundirte en ella de nuevo...

Intentas centrarte y volver al tema que tienes, bueno, no entre manos, sino en la punta de la lengua, nunca mejor dicho. Gracias a tus esfuerzos, va dejando salir un puto coro de gemidos y jadeos que hace imposible lo mucho que está disfrutando de lo que la estás haciendo, así que aumentas tu velocidad, entrando en ella con la lengua hasta que, sin más aviso que sus uñas clavándose en tus cuernos, te llena la cara de turquesa, con un gemido de alivio, de placer inequívoco.

Sabes que la encanta.

Que siempre vuelve a por más.

Por mucho que la joda eso.

Recupera el control de sí misma poco a poco, bajando de encima tuyo, frotándose contra tu muslo para quitarse los restos de turquesa de su entrepierna, dejando una marca más que evidente de lo que ha pasado en la tela. Marcándote como tu la has marcado anteriormente, quizás un poco menos permanentemente. Oh, si, ves perfectamente la marca de tu mano en su trasero.

Milagros.

La miras levantarse y ponerse tu camisa, a modo de vestido, ignorándote totalmente, a ti y a tu tentáculo más que necesitado de… cualquier cosa.

No será capaz de… ¿verdad?

—3STO 3S POR M1 V3ST1DO...

Y sale de allí, dejándote con el tentáculo fuera, medio desnudo, atado y con la cara llena de…

—¡TEREZI!

Estás seguro de escuchar su risa mientras se aleja y…

Oh, mierda.

Ha dejado la puerta abierta.

Sonríes sin poder evitarlo.

Hija de puta.

 

 


	2. El hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee no va a quedarse tan tranquilo después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta... busca venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que agradecer a Hacheron el crear esto juntos... ¡es muy divertido!
> 
> También es bastante difícil que el fic no se vuelva angst, por algún extraño motivo.

Tu nombre es GAMZEE MAKARA y acabas de ser terriblemente humillado por tu kismesis. Lo que en principio estaba resultando ser un polvo más que satisfactorio ha acabado contigo completamente humillado. Para ser más específico estás maniatado, con la cara cubierta de turquesa y con tu tentáculo casi doliendo, pero sin el casi, de lo cachondo que estás, tanto que debe ser un nuevo nivel de frustración sexual.

Y todo esto con la puerta abierta, de modo que en cualquier momento alguien va a encontrarte así.

Va a pagar por esto.

Das un pequeño tirón a las cuerdas, intentando liberarte, pero consiguiendo en cambio que se aprieten más entorno a tus muñecas, tobillos y cuello. Debatirse no es una opción. Demonios, esta chica sabe cómo hacer sus nudos. Gracias al Messiah tienes uñas, con las que intentar cortar la cuerda.

Te lleva un poco, pero lo has logrado.

Te levantas, abrochándote el pantalón, escondiendo el masivo, y por la falta de atención doloroso, bulto lejos de los ojos de los curiosos, esperando a que acabe la fiesta afuera para poder salir de allí

Vas a cobrarte venganza. Dulce, dulce venganza.

Sales rápida y directamente hacia donde sabes que ella ha ido. Un hotel a un par de manzanas de la mansión en la que se celebraba la fiesta. Una vez allí te informas de qué en qué habitación se ha alojado. La 413, cómo no. Allá vas. Abres la puerta de la suite con la llave que "pediste amablemente" al recepcionista, lenta y cuidadosamente, sólo lo justo para poder ver qué sucede dentro.

La ves paseándose por la habitación, aún con la lencería que no se quitó en la salita de la fiesta y la camisa que te había robado. Tiene el pelo mojado, es obvio que se ha duchado recientemente y luego... ¿se ha vuelto a poner la ropa con la que vino? Qué cerda.

Decides entrar de una vez. Abres la puerta del todo y la cierras tras de ti, dispuesto a lanzarte a por ella. Tarde, muy lento. Ella ya te había olido de lejos y estaba más que preparada. Ahora es ella quien te arrincona en la puerta, con una mano sobre tu cuello y la otra acariciándote sobre el pantalón, comiéndote la lengua mientras tanto.

Parece que hoy vais a poner la habitación patas arriba, pero tampoco es que te importe. Ni a ella.

Aún con vuestras bocas fundidas la agarras con dolorosa fuerza del trasero y la sientas en la mesa, tirando al suelo todo lo que había allí encima, mientras sus uñas se clavan en tus hombros, con más fuerza de la que la creías capaz de hacer. Te inclinas hacia adelante en mitad del beso, haciendo que ella se recueste sobre el mantel. Vas bajando tu lengua por su cuello y desabrochandole, de arriba a abajo, los botones con los dientes.

Te incorporas para mirarla. La vista desde aquí es increíble…

Puedes notar su excitación por la forma en la que se muerde el dedo, pasando la lengua por un lateral, y en las gotas que notas en el abdomen provenientes de entre sus ingles. Es toda tuya.

La agarras por la cintura y haces que se dé media vuelta, mientras casi a la velocidad del rayo vuelves a desabrocharte el pantalón. Pero antes bajas la cabeza para poder ver mejor su intimidad. Completamente húmeda, turquesa y brillante. Pasas la lengua por su entrepierna, desde el pubis hasta la rabadilla, saboreando con placer cada centímetro, arrancándola un gemido.

Te levantas y posas tu húmedo tentáculo sobre sus nalgas, a modo de amenaza. Se agita, murmurando algunas maldiciones, pero la sujetas contra la mesa. Y mientras la punta de tu miembro busca dónde adentrarse, le acaricias la marca de la nalga que le hiciste antes. Tu mano claramente visible sobre su piel, que es jodidamente suave. Dejas que la punta entre dentro de ella y ella jadea.

Poco a poco. Vas introduciendo más. Cada vez más. Lentamente.

Tu mano se va cerrando sobre su nalga, y tiras hacia un lado, para abrirla más. No sabes cómo, si es la posición o qué, pero estás completamente dentro de ella. Debe haber sido un milagro. Te quedas inmóvil un instante, disfrutando la sensación, hasta que sus bruscos movimientos, ansiosos, te hacen volver a la realidad. Retiras las caderas mientras ella suspira, aliviada. Tan sólo para que vuelvas a la carga, embistiendo con tanta velocidad como la situación te lo permite, que no es mucha.

Has logrado introducir la mitad de tirón, la otra la tendrás que meter con cuidado o acabará doliendo y mucho, de una manera demasiado salvaje incluso para unos negros. Mientras presionas, dejas caer algo de saliva en sus cuartos traseros, la cual cae lentamente sobre tu tentáculo, lubricandolo para entrar de nuevo. Ves cómo ella se ha agarrado al mantel con uñas y dientes y oyes como la madera de debajo se astilla ante su agarre. Vuelves a inclinarte sobre la espalda de ella, dándole besitos en el cuello, justo entonces aprovecha para agarrarte la cabeza y besarte de nuevo, girando la cabeza en un ángulo que tiene que ser doloroso para ella. Eso debería calmarla un poco.

Satisfecho con el placer que te está dando, vuelves a darle un azote como compensación, haciendo que eso separe el beso que os estabais dando. Vuelves a sacarlo, haciéndola suspirar, no sabes si de placer o de alivio. Pero no piensas parar. Cargas una vez más, con todo lo que tienes. Tan sólo con la simple ayuda de tus manos tirando de sus caderas y su vicioso cuerpo dilatandose para tí. La sensación de fricción en tu cuerpo es más intensa que nunca y ella sigue siendo demasiado estrecha. Pero logras entrar una vez más, llegando al éxtasis dentro de ella, dejando el morado fluir en su interior, llenandola. Dejas tu anatomía descansar dentro de ella, mientras ella se revuelve. No te quedan fuerzas para luchar. Pones una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y la levantas de la mesa dejándola delante tuya.

Te abofetea.

Sonríes al oír todos los insultos que tiene para ti mientras besas su cuello y acaricias sus pechos. Tras unas cuantas amenazas más, dejas tu mano caer entre sus piernas, acariciando su nook, húmedo y tierno como la fruta. Mientras tu otra mano masajea sus senos y tus labios miman su cuello. Te estás portando bien con ella, estás siendo amable y cariñoso. Y sabes que ella lo odia con todo su ser.

 

#### ~~~o0o0o~~~

 

Tu nombre es TEREZI PYROPE y en este mismo instante te estás debatiendo entre dos… no, tres, tres emociones distintas.

La primera es una buena dosis de preocupación por cuándo podrás volver a sentarte de nuevo. Gamzee ha abusado de tu pobre trasero no una, sino dos veces en una sola noche y no con poco entusiasmo. No es que no lo hayas disfrutado, claro. Ha estado genial, aunque nunca se lo vas a admitir, eso sería darle un gusto que no piensas darle, pero te duele el trasero un montón.

Y encima tienes la marca de una enorme mano en una de las nalgas. Como si le pertenecieses.

Adiós a sentarse de lado, de ese, al menos.

La segunda de ellas es un cabreo monumental. No solo te ha dejado a medias otra vez, sino que además  ahora está siendo delicado y cuidadoso contigo, cuando lo que vas buscando en él no es, para nada, delicadeza. Quieres que sea intenso, fuerte, y… un buen meneo, vamos, no que se esté ablandando.

Y la tercera es, bueno, que quieras que no sus dedos deslizándose dentro de ti te están dando verdadero placer, pero no brusco, sino suave, tranquilo… no debería ser así, es demasiado poco. Debería ser brusco, apasionado, hacerte sentir placer intenso y no volver a ponerte en tensión para que vuelva a dejarte a medias.

Gruñes y te agarras a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en los mismos puntos que antes, haciendo brotar la sangre y levantas la cara para morderle la barbilla, con fuerza, hasta que haces brotar la sangre. Que no es lo único que brota, ya que va acompañada de una sarta de gemidos por tu parte cuando Gamzee dobla un poco los dedos, frotando todos los puntos correctos en tu interior. Eso está mucho mejor, pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

Le pateas una rodilla y parece que capta la indirecta, mirándote cabreado por un instante, arrodillándose y tumbándote en la alfombra, aún demasiado delicadamente, sin sacar en ningún momento los dedos de tu interior, ni dejar de moverlos.

—¡M4S!

Pegas un tirón a sus hombros y se ríe, pero añade otro dedo y jadeas más que audiblemente. Cuando acto seguido baja la cabeza para besar tus pechos, para lamerlos lentamente, gimes sin poderlo evitar, lo que hace que sueltes una mano de su hombro para darle un tirón del pelo que a estas alturas no sabes cómo es que no está calvo ya.

Te encanta su pelo. Tiene el largo justo para darle unos buenos tirones y la robustez necesaria para que esos tirones sean dolorosos y no quedarte con mechones de pelo en la mano..

Con otro tirón levantas una pierna y se la echas sobre el hombro, empujando las caderas contra su mano y él vuelve a reírse, arqueando los dedos varias veces, rítmicamente. Le arañas un cuerno con una mano, que luego bajas hasta su cara, emborronando su cara de pintura, sangre y material genético. Seguís así hasta que le llenas la mano de turquesa, con un grito estrangulado de placer. ¡Al fin!

Con la respiración agitada observas cómo levanta la mano lentamente, mirándola curioso. No irá a… ¿verdad? Pero si, tras unos instantes de olerla con los ojos entrecerrados, se lame cada dedo lenta e intencionadamente, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión presuntuosa en la cara. Guarro.

Gruñes y jadeas al tiempo. No tiene derecho a resultar tan… jodidamente erótico.

El puñetazo lo ve venir, torpe y descoordinado, pero el rodillazo que va justo después le impacta en toda la cara, abriéndole un corte en medio del labio. Se relame la sangre y vuelve a cernirse sobre ti. Sabes que está disfrutando de esto, que es su venganza por haberle dejado, humillado, atado, en aquella sala en la fiesta.

Que bueno que tu también estés disfrutando de su venganza.

Vuelve a bajar su mano y lo siguiente que notas es un tirón, acompañado de una punzada de dolor. El muy salvaje está, a base de tirones y un par de caricias, obligando a tu tentáculo a salir, y no solo un poco, no. Por completo. Duele, pero al mismo tiempo hace que todos los nervios de tu cuerpo parezcan estar en llamas aliviándose de golpe cuando finalmente todo está fuera, retorciéndose en su mano, y es entonces cuando murmura algo sobre el espacio y vuelves a notar su tentáculo entrando en ti.

Doblado.

Abriendote tanto que si tu tentáculo no estuviese fuera te hubiera roto algo y él lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, la sonrisa en su cara lo dice todo. Como si de normal no fuese ya tan largo y grueso que seguramente más de un troll se sentiría humillado y asustado al verlo, así es… casi insoportable.

Dios, si.

Empuja, dos, tres veces, antes de estar entero dentro de ti, mientras boqueas en busca de aire, intentando respirar mientras arañas salvajemente su hombro y el suelo, mientras muerdes su hombro hasta que se te llena la boca de su sangre. Moviéndote sin poder evitarlo, cada movimiento una tortura y un placer extremos.

Es mucho.

Es demasiado.

Y entonces embiste, una sola vez, con fuerza, profundamente.

Y es todo lo que necesitas, creando de nuevo un charco de turquesa bajo tus caderas, con un grito desgarrador de placer, de dolor, de liberación, mientras él ríe y ríe.

Ríes con él, entre jadeos, con la boca llena de sangre.

Y el agotamiento y el alivio te conducen a una algodonosa oscuridad, arrebatándote la consciencia lentamente.

Notas como se levanta lentamente, llevándose una mano al hombro y sabes que su cara y espalda no están mucho mejor. Va a acordarse de esta noche.

Logras esbozar una sonrisa, soberbia y cruel, antes de caer desmayada por agotamiento.

Tranquilo, grandísimo imbécil, hace falta mucho más que eso para acabar conmigo.

Con nosotros.

Yo también te odio.

 

 


End file.
